Nunc Ad Mortem
by Vegasman59
Summary: Kreacher can't watch his master die of despair, He gets the high elves of the undying lands to reset Harry's life to just before his eleventh birthday so together they can set things right. I don't own Harry Potter all rights to the great JKR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

The battle had been won. Harry looked over the fields surrounding his one true home. Blood, scorch marks, bodies lay dead on what was and would be again the grounds of magical children. His heart bled at the devastation, not only on the grounds of his beloved school, but his own life. All he loved was lost in the battle. Ron his brother in all but blood fell to a killing curse by Dolohov. Hermione beheaded by Bellatrix Le Strange. Ginny thrown from her broom while dropping bombs on the giants. So many more died all because of one crazed megalomaniac. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

The weeks following the victory were hollow for Harry, the world around him celebrated, called him the hero of Hogwarts. Harry did not feel it all. He felt he failed. No happiness was left to him, He had hold up in Grimauld Place, with memories of happier days.

Kreacher the old House elf, had come to love and respect his new master. As the old elf watched Harry fall deeper and deeper into despair, He knew he must do something. The old elf Called upon the elder elves for help.

The elder elves had not interacted with the outside world in centuries. They were in the undying lands, and did not bother with mortals.

Kreacher convinced them to reset his master's life. He would awake the next morning, on the day before his eleventh birthday with all his knowledge and abilities.

Kreacher would follow him to help, no one would hurt his master again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Harry left his cupboard, as he stepped into the hallway his head began to hurt. It was Sunday morning; he looked to the front door, their was a piece of wood screwed to the front door covering the letterbox opening.

The eighteen year old mind of Harry Potter was coming to the realization that he was somehow back in time. Soon the owls would inundate the Dursley home with letters, they would be flying everywhere. The only thing out of place was the smell coming from the kitchen. Breakfast was ready already.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Kreacher cooking his breakfast.

"Youse family be sleeping 'til we leave, When youse letter comes answer and I will take to kitty professor."

To say Harry was gob smacked would not even come close to what he was feeling. The look he gave Kreacher was beyond any look he could even begin to understand himself.

"Kreacher…What are we doing here…am I dreaming?"

Kreacher's Smile was always a bit disconcerting as he began.

"Master killed the dark one, but he lost to much, me went to high elves. They pushed us back in time so we's can fix. We's must hurry owls come soon."

Harry was smiling at Kreacher. "What did you do to my…relatives?"

Kreacher was smiling again. "Me made them stays asleep 'til we leaves. They's breakfast is made and the house is clean.

Harry was smiling. "When I get my wand do you know how to remove the trace?"

Kreacher looked up to Harry. "Sorting hat put trace on you…I take it off when you gets it."

Harry was finally smiling. "Ok thanks for breakfast and doing all the chores. Lets sit down and eat. If memory serves me right, the owls will be here in an hour."

The two sat and had a wonderful breakfast. Harry had his response ready before the owls returned, he also set a note for the Dursley's.

Kreacher dropped the note on an empty portion of Professor McGonagall's desk and returned to Privet Dr.

Kreacher then apperated Harry to Diagon Alley. Harry put on a mild glamour and headed to Gringgots. Once he was finished at the bank it was shopping. First was Olivanders for his wand. It was again his holly and phoenix feather wand. Then it was madam Maulkins for clothes. With no adults along Harry got an entire new wardrobe. Kreacher was picking up his telescope and potions supplies. He then went to Flourish and Blotts for books. He got the books for all seven years books on advanced defense runes and arithramancy. There was no way he'd take divination this time.

He only had two purchases left. He went to the trunk shop and encountered his first bit of trouble.

The man in the trunk shop was not believing Harry wanted the seven compartment trunk or could afford it.

Harry asked the price, it was seven hundred galleons. "Sir, lets settle on the options I'm sure it will be more than that."

The man in the shop was still not believing.

"No one takes one of these to Hogwarts, parents just will not spend the money."

Harry said one word. "Kreacher"

The elf popped in, and Harry looked at him.

"Kreacher, please go to Gringgots and get another twelve hundred galleons for me, and right back here."

Kreacher bowed to Harry, "Yes sir!" He saluted and popped away.

"Harry then ordered the full Apartment trunk with every possible ward. It was just finished when Kreacher reappeared. The trunk came to nine hundred galleons total.

Harry told the man. "I may require another for a friend so keep the order on file for Harry Potter. If it's needed I'll send my elf for it. Also, tell no one you saw me."

Once the shopping was finished the popped back to Privet Dr.

The Dursleys were now awake and Vernon was livid.

"**BOY, WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU WILL THROW ALL THAT OUT, AND FORGET ABOUT THAT LETTER. WE SWORE WE WOULD PUT AND END TO THIS RUBISH WHEN WE TOOK YOU IN!"**

Harry did not need to say a word. Kreacher plastered the oaf against the ceiling and held him there.

"You will not do any thing to my good master, He is going to school and I will protect him from you. No more yelling at my master or youse wills be very sorry!"

Harry could not control his laughter, as Vernon was turning purple with rage.

"**GET THAT THING…."**

Kreacher silenced him, and Harry looked at his Uncle.

"Not happening Vernon, now here's the deal. You will leave Kreacher and me alone and we will leave you alone. The only reason I'm here at all is to keep the protective wards on this house so you do not get bothered by my kind. If I leave, the bad wizards will come and kill the lot of you. Now considering the way you have treated me, I could care less if they do.

So we will be in the small bedroom upstairs and you will stay out. Kreacher has added an elf ward that allows me to do magic. Between the two of us there is nothing you can do. If you try anything on us you will not like the repercussions. Now Kreacher will let you down and we will leave you alone. Do you agree?"

Vernon just nodded his head and Kreacher set him down on the sofa the creaked with the weight suddenly placed upon it.

"You will be in a body bind until we are safely in my room." Harry just grinned and headed up the stairs.

Dudley's second bedroom was filled with broken toys and other things he no longer had room for. Kreacher shrunk everything in the room and trashed it. Harry opened the trunk to the apartment and the two climbed in.

Vernon was banging on a door he couldn't open and the room was silenced from him.

Harry reread over all the first year materials, and began doing all the home work assignments he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

The month of August went by quickly; Harry practiced magic in his trunk and kept a very low profile at Privet Drive. The trunk had a kitchen and Kreacher's cooking was excellent.

Harry's Magical core had come back with him so advanced magic was easy it was getting his body to work, his small frame and malnourishment over the years was the only thing holding him back.

After the first week, Kreacher went to the apothecary in Diagon Alley and got Harry potions to fix the problems.

Harry was trying to decide if he should be in Gryffindor again. At least he could put silencing wards around his bed in the dorm, it would just be too bad he could not use the king sized bed in the trunk. Kreacher also remembered Harry's owl Hedwig and picked her up for him.

When September First arrived, Kreacher Moved all Harrys clothes and first year books and supplies to the top compartment in the trunk. They left Privet Drive at nine thirty that morning and arrived on the platform at the same time as the train.

Vernon of course was trying to stop Harry from going at all and wound up in a body bind on the hall way floor.

The train was as Harry remembered. Hedwig was flying on to Hogwarts she didn't want to be in the cage all day and Harry knew it now.

He found a cabin in the back of the train, Pulled out his potions book and sat down to wait. Ron never made it to the train neither did the other Weasleys. Harry figured they must be waiting for him outside the barrier.

He wasn't going to worry about it there were other ways to reach Hogwarts, although It did make him think about his often Jealous friend.

After the train pulled out a pudgy young man with blond hair came into the compartment. Harry knew it was Neville and introduced himself. (Trevor had yet to escape this time).

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter would you like to join me?" Harry said with an honest smile at his old and yet to be friend.

Neville's eyes shot up to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"The Harry Potter?" Was questioned with a bit of a stutter.

Harry smiled. "I'm the only one I know of."

It was said with a small laugh. "And you are?"

Neville was a bit more shy than Harry remembered, this was the man that lead a charge on the Death eaters and killed twenty before he was killed by six of them hitting him from all sides.

They had some small talk and Harry tried to remember he wasn't to know much of the magical world. It wasn't much longer before the blond ponce made his appearance.

The door was thrown open and Draco Malfoy sauntered in as if this was his personal train. His over sized bookends standing cracking their knuckles.

" I understand Harry Potter is on this Train, Are you him?"

Harry looked at him as if the fool had lost his mind. "And what if I am? You push your way into our compartment in a very rude manner, don't even introduce your self. I do not associate with people of such low breeding!" Harry said keeping a straight face while attempting not to laugh in the just above a squibs face.

Draco of course couldn't take that lying down. "**LOW BREEDING, I'm A PUREBLOOD! MY FAMILY HAS BEEN MAGICAL FOR GENERATIONS! WE ARE THE TOP OF WIZARDING SOCIETY!"**

Harry was openly laughing now.

"You mean you that family of Malfoys!" Slipping up that he not yet introduced him self. "The ones that came here from France, and can't return because the whole family is still on a kill on site order in France! The ones noted for marrying first cousins. If this is the top wizarding society, its in deep trouble.

Have you read purebreds of England in the last four hundred years…all the facts are there?"

Of course Draco couldn't have it.

"**When my father hears about this…!"**

Harry raised his hand and silenced Draco.

"Your Father will do nothing, from all accounts he is not more than a squib, its only the fact he has money that has any listen to him…that will not last much longer. Be on your way."

Draco could not say another word. He left the compartment holding his throat.

Neville looked at Harry like he was exactly what the books wrote about him.

Harry looked at Neville. "Ever seen Star Wars?"

Neville just shook his head.

Harry was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "It's a muggle movie, I found out I could do the things the Jedi could in the movie. I just used it on Draco. I must admit it was funny."

Neville had a look that couldn't really be read. "You mean muggles can do those things?"

"Neville, I thought they could and I used what they taught in the movies and books to teach myself. I didn't know it wasn't real until my uncle wouldn't let me see the movies any more."

Neville was amazed. "What else can you do?"

Harry reached into his trunk and handed Neville a book. "Read this and follow the instructions by Yoda, when you finish we can work on it together."

Knowing how strong Neville really is Harry thought working on his self-esteem a bit early would help.

As Neville began devouring the book a certain Bushy Haired female knocked on the door of there compartment.

Hermione was in tears, Some girls had found out about her muggle parents and pushed her out of her compartment.

With a shaky voice not at all like the Hermione, Harry knew she asked. "May I join you?"

Harry extended his Hand to his friend. "Of Course…Now what has you upset?"

Hermione told of how the girls in her compartment called her a mudblood, and were very mean to her. They wouldn't even let her get her trunk.

Harry being Harry, was incensed. He had Hermione lead him to the compartment that she had been in and retrieved her Trunk and anything else that belonged to her. Then took it all back to his compartment.

"Now that that is all sorted, I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom. I'm very sure we would both want to be your friends." Harry said with a very sincere smile.

Hermione's eyes were still a bit puffy from crying, but the smile Harry always loved about her erupted from her face.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I've read all about you of course…." It went on for another fifteen Minutes before she stopped for a breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

The train arrived at Hogsmead Station right on time as expected. The three now friends got off the train and saw the half-giant Hagrid calling out to the first years.

Having yet to be introduced they just followed along. Mrs. Weasley was pushing Ron towards Harry. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a set up all along. This would require some more thought.

Harry Hermione Neville and a girl named Pansy Parkinson got into one of the boats. Ron came running up and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Get out of here Mudblood, I want to ride over with my best mate!" Ron shouted as he pulled on Hermione.

Harry was not happy at this turn of events. Ron let go of Hermione and grabbed for his throat. "Let go of my friend, I don't know who you are. So find another boat!" Harry said forcefully but quietly.

When he released Ron he ran to a different boat and wound up riding over with Malfoy and his goons.

The castle was as beautiful as Harry remembered. He listened to all the oohs and ahhs, from the other children as the floated gently across the Black lake. The group worked its way up to the castle. Neville never lost Trevor this time Harry had put a mild sleeping charm on the run away toad that stayed in Neville's pocket.

Professor McGonagall, Gave her house is like your family speech as expected. Things went the same as before until Harry put on the sorting hat.

The hat attempted to enter Harry's mind and couldn't, it could only talk to Harry there.

Harry just told the Hat Gryffindor Please, and would not change it. Finally the hat relented and called out "GRYFINDOR!"

The only surprise when it reached Ron Weasley. It didn't do as it had in the previous time it called out "SLYTHERIN"

Ron flew into a rage. "I'm Not SOME SLIMY SLYTHERIN…..RESORT ME I'M

GRYFINDOR THROUGH AND THROUGH!

The entire Hall was silent; you could have heard a pin drop. The red rolling up Ron's face was rivaling his hair. McGonagall just ushered the small boy to his table as the last person was also sorted into the same house.

Ron was not a happy camper and his housemates were looking at him with enough scorn that Ron Weasley was in for one rough time in the house of snakes.

Dumbledore's Eyes had stopped twinkling as Ron was sorted, and Snape looked like he had been hit with a bowl-expelling curse. Harry was now sure the Weasleys had been a set up.

He looked up to the head table and saw professor Quirell with his head turned away from him and felt something hit his shields, He allowed some memories of the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursley's slip through and the intruder left. No need tipping his hand to early. Snape did not attempt it this time, he was to busy looking at Ron with loathing.

Harry could tell Dumbledore was not happy with the sorting. He knew when Dumbledore was deep in thought; he must be going over contingency plans. This was not going as Dumbledore expected. Harry would not look Dumbledore in the eye, with out a wand the only way to do passive legilimencey was eye contact, the last thing Harry wanted was Dumbledore finding his shields.

Dinner conversation was pleasant, and Hermione seemed to calming down a bit.

Harry had full intentions of helping the girl be more popular this time. Her constant having to be the one to answer every question put the other kids off, so they never really got to know the real girl. Harry knew that she did it as a defense mechanism, and to feel needed, It would be better if she wasn't so pushy with it. He just had to do it slowly with A bit of tact.

As dinner wound down Dumbledore Made the same announcements, he did the first time. Harry was not even worried about it, He would have Kreacher Pop him to the last room retrieve the stone and hide it himself at Grimauld Place. Quirell would be gone before he ever had a chance to even try for the stone.

The first years were then lead to there common rooms by the fifth year prefects. Harry was seeing Percy in an entirely different light than he had before. Something else was new too. He with out realizing it until they reached the common room was holding Hermione's hand the entire way.

(A/N) thank You for all the reviews Favorites and Follows, it warms my heart!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

(A/N) The story is taken from cannon except the final battle where more died than did in cannon. At some point in the story the final battle that is to this story will be a flash back.

Dumbledore's office that night

Dumbledore was looking at the sorting hat in dismay. "What were you thinking putting a Weasley in Slytherin house, when you knew I needed that boy with Potter?" Albus screamed at the hat.

The hat just seemed to look down from its shelf. "The boy has no real courage; he is jealous, bigoted toward muggle borns, and incredibly Lazy…He has no place in the pride of lions. He not intelligent enough for the ravens, He shows no loyalty to any but himself, the only place I could put him is in the house of snakes." The Hat said with out a hint of remorse.

Albus was fuming, if all the hat said was true the boy would not fit in the house of lions. From all reports, Harry had gotten to the train with out help. Petunia would have known but he doubted she would tell him. He also went to Diagon Alley with out help, yet he had to be sent hundreds of owls. Things were not adding up with what Harry Potter should be. Albus expected a child that would look up to him as his savior, instead it looked as if the boy had a very independent streak. Albus walked over to the fireplace threw in some powder call for the office of Severus.

He put his head in the flames only to see a passed out potions master with an empty bottle of fire whiskey by he side. He would need to talk to Severus another time.

He threw in more powder and called for his second in command.

Minerva was in her dressing gown getting ready for bed. "Can you step through Minerva; I have a few things I'd like to discuss."

She turned around to look at her boss. "Give Me a few moments Albus I'll be right there."

Dumbledore pulled his head from the fire and waited deep in thought.

Minerva stepped threw the fireplace and brushed off the soot. "What is it Albus, you know its first night and we always get a couple of home sick first years I need to be there for." She was not happy being pulled from her domain tonight.

"I was wondering if you noticed anything about our Mr. Potter?"

"Well he seems to be an independent boy that makes friends easily, He has two already. He traveled the train with Mr. Longbottom, and befriended a muggle born witch by the name of Granger. Hagrid told me he would not allow her to be removed from the boat when Mr. Weasley tried to force her to leave him. He is quite chivalrous. My fifth year prefect told me the two held hands all the way up to the common room tonight. From these accounts seems very much like his father, with the heart of his mother. Why do you ask Albus?"

Albus was trying to keep it light like an old Grandfather. "Its his first real day dealing with his fame, It was just an old man's worry's. Please keep a close watch on him Minerva."

If one thing Minerva McGonagall was not it was a fool. She knew Albus to well, to not know when he was up to something. "I will watch out for him Albus." With that, she returned to her quarters.

Damn that woman thought Dumbledore, she was a bit to curt with that last answer and Harry was already becoming popular, he needed to be alone and unwanted to be able to die for Albus greater good.

Things were not going well for Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

With start of classes the next morning Harry was able to sleep, and with no Ron in the first year boys dorm it was heaven, no constant overwhelming Buzz saw that even his Occlumency shields couldn't keep out. Harry wondered how Draco was handling it.

First year Slytherin boy's dorm.

They boys sharing with the human buzz saw were going crazy. They could not wake the fool and nothing a bunch of firsties knew was going to help. Draco Finally gave up and headed for his Godfathers office. When he arrived, he found Snape passed out drunk with out a single drop of fire whiskey left in the bottle or glass. Could this day get any worse? He sat down on the sofa in his Godfathers office and contemplated asking to be resorted himself, just for his own sanity.

Draco fell asleep on the sofa in his Godfathers office. Only two male firsties in Slytherin would get a good nights sleep tonight, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

The Great Hall the first morning of classes

Harry, Hermione, And Neville got to the great hall early that morning. They wanted their class schedules and a good hearty breakfast to get the first day off to a good start.

The girl that rode across the lake with them the night before came and greeted them at the Gryffindor table. Snape was in a particularly snarky mood that morning (I would suppose a major hangover that even his best potions couldn't cure would do that).

He also looked the part, his skin was as white as pure driven snow and his hair seemed even greasier than ever. His robes had also lost the ability to billow. Snape looked terrible.

Dumbledore also looked as if sleep had evaded him the night before too. His beard was not as well manicured and his eyes had lost their trademark twinkle.

Neville looked up from his eggs. "The staff really seems out of it this morning."

Harry was holding back a giggle. "They do look a bit disheveled don't they?"

Hermione was wondering what was going on it showed on her face. "I guess something didn't go right last night."

At this point Harry totally lost it. The laughter coming from him was infectious. The first years had no idea why he was laughing, but the rest of the lions did. Snape looked like murder was the easiest way this group was getting off, as his head was pounding like a base drum that hadn't been properly tuned.

Professor McGonagall brought the schedules to the three and Harry cringed as he noticed the first class of the day. Double Potions, in the mood Snape was in it could be ultra deadly, and he knew it was with the Slytherin's.

Ron Weasley had just made it to the great Hall. He was eating and food was flying out of his mouth as usual. No one would sit near him, and the walking stomach didn't even take notice.

Snape literally threw his schedule at him and didn't look back. Afraid if he did his own breakfast would make a reappearance.

Breakfast lasted just a bit longer Before the trio headed for the dungeons. Harry quickly charmed a few suits of armor along the way to make gagging noises if Snape walked by.

They found the door to the potions class room open, and Hermione of course insisted they sit in the front.

They quietly waited for class to begin. Harry had bought dicta quills for taking notes so he would not be accused of not paying attention. The quill would take down every word the professor uttered.

Snape stormed into the classroom but this time did not slam the door. It was the speech he gave the last time, and then took roll. When he reached, Harry He pulled the same stunt. "Mr. Potter our new Celebrity!" Said with such Hatred and disdain it was palpable.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Hermiones Hand shot up.

Harry answered. "With the use of snorus beans and valerian root you would get a sleeping potion so powerful as to be known as living death sir."

Snapes face held astonishment.

"Correct, Lets try again. Where would you look Mr. Potter If I asked you to find me a beazor?"

Harry just Smiled. "Sir they are a part of any good potions supply cabinet so I'm sure I could find some there. In nature they are found in the stomach of a goat, less effective ones can also be found in the stomach of horses. They are effective against most poisons. Though an antidote would be a better choice if you had the time."

Snape was loosing here and Potter was making a fool of him. He was giving NEWT level answers.

"One more Mr. Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfs bane?"

Harry with no smile keeping perfectly passive. "They are the same plant Sir, so there is no difference, in the Muggle world it is also known as aconite. It is the primary ingredient in the wolfs bane Potion."

The look on Snape's face was unbelievable, He had been humiliated by Potter and respectfully he couldn't take points every word in the class was being transcribed.

He spun around pointed at the blackboard and spoke. "The instructions for the boil relief potion is on the board you have forty five minutes to complete it begin."

Harry worked with Neville, He stopped Neville from adding the porcupine Quill powder while the cauldron was still on his fire thus preventing a meltdown and both turned in perfect potions. Of course, Snape Dropped Harry's breaking the vial. Harry Smiled and put another in the rack. "That's ok Professor we all get butter fingers occasionally."

He turned and left the classroom.

Transfiguration was that afternoon. He watched as this time Draco and Ron entered late only to be caught by the Professor McGonagall Returning from her animagus form and taking ten points each from Slytherin.

Once her speech was over they were tasked with transfiguring match sticks into needles. Harry did it on the first try, Hermione coming in a close second. They were each given ten points. Harry then began Helping Neville.

"Nev, Look at the matchstick. Now close your eyes and imagine the look of a needle see every part of it. Now hold that image in your mind. Open your eyes and do the incantation."

Neville did as instructed and with a small boom he also had a perfect needle.

Ron and Draco were looking on like these were the show offs of the age. Potter and Granger were racking up points so fast even Snape wasn't going to be able to keep Slytherin in the running.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

(A/N) My one hundredth Follower **mymimicat **

**Thank you so much!**

The first Saturday Flying Lessons, Harry was having a true internal debate. Did he let Neville get hurt just to play a game a year early or did he help his friend learn to fly. Breakfast that morning was the teller.

Draco Had lost his bookends they were replaced by Ron Weasley. The Two headed to the trio, in the normal, I'm better than anything on two legs mode. Draco once again Picked Neville's remembral out of his hands. This Time though Neville wandlessly summoned it back. Leaving both Slytherin's Speechless.

Snape of course had to put in his two knuts.

"What is happening Here?" The potion master said with disdain.

Draco looked up at his Godfather.  
>"We were just looking at Longbottoms remembral and he summoned it from us."<p>

Harry looked at Snape. "How could we have, our wands are still holstered."

The wands were checked and no magic had been performed that day.

Professor McGonagall was standing behind Professor Snape.

"Potter…Ten points from Gryffindor for instigating a fight."

Minerva was having none of this. "That will not be happening Severus." She was livid. "Twenty points each from Slytherin, for lying, and you two will have detention with me tonight after dinner."

Flying lesson quiditch pitch

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were lined up alongside the worst brooms Harry had ever seen. Most of them looked as old as the school it self.

Things began the same as last time, but Harry noticed Ron's broom was acting up. It took off just as Neville's did in the last time line. The broom was banging into the building cork screwing up and down. Finally, Ron lost it and fell from his broom. Harry shot up on the broom he had, and caught Ron just ten feet from the ground. If he had hit it could have been true disaster as Ron was falling head first. He did catch Ron By the foot and he was dangling upside down as Harry hovered, Holding Ron as the teacher Helped him down. Instead of Thanking Harry for saving him, He screamed at him for making him look like a fool. At that moment he saw Dumbledore smiling and turning away.

Professor McGonagall came running up to Harry, and removed him from the class. Once again Harry was the youngest seeker in a century.

Acting as if he did not know what was going on was an interesting endeavor for Harry. He was just too good even for the natural flyer that he was.

That fact was very evident in the first Game when he set the record, for the fastest ever snitch catch. The score was 150 To 0.

The Gryffindor's Partied well into the night. Harry found the Weasley twins had not changed and were still pranksters extraordinaire.

He talked them into giving up his fathers Map by promising to introduce them to the other marauders as soon as possible.

Using the map the next day, Harry and Kreacher stole the stone and sent Kreacher off To Grimauld Place to hide it.

Thinking of all the traps along the way and the two of them had it in moments with out setting off a single alarm. Harry sat back and laughed at the foolishness of both Tom and Albus. No one looks at house elves, Harry just enjoyed having one as his friend and ally!

He couldn't wait to see Albus face when it was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Harry was becoming even more able to notice Dumbledore's manipulations. What would have happened if he had allowed Ron to fall to his death? Even though Harry had, Realized Ron wasn't much better.

Harry met with Kreacher in the Room of requirements later that evening. Kreacher Had been staying at Grimauld Place, so he would not bring extra attention to Harry.

They were planning how to take out HIM out it should be in class; it would be an accident in front of witnesses. A simple wandless tripping Jinx, then Harry reaches out to help him. Once his hands were gone Tom would evacuate the castle in front of everyone and expose he is still alive.

Harry hit him halfway through class on Monday. The stuttering teacher hit the floor hard right next to Harry.

Harry simply reached out and took his hand as if to help him up. The teacher began screaming as his hand began smoking and turning to ash. It moved quickly up his arm to his body. Voldemort was screaming "Kill HIM!"

Over and over. Quirrell fell dead in the classroom, the wraith of Tom Riddle rising above the children in class. He had eyes for only one.

"Harry Potter we meet again, I can't kill you now as I'd like but my time will come!"

Voldemort Flew out of the room with 40 children screaming. Harry Ran to Professor McGonagall to come, witness what happened, and have her call in the DMLE before Dumbledore could begin his Damage control.

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived just minutes later. Dumbledore Hot on there heals. "Madame Bones what are you doing here?"

The head of the DMLE was beyond incredulous. "There was the death of a teacher in this school; it is our job to investigate it. We will be questioning the children who witnessed it. You will not interfere!" Classes were canceled and the questioning of Students and faculty went on for four days.

The Daily Prophet picked up the story only because Harry had Kreacher deliver them an anonymous letter detailing the facts. It wasn't long before reporters were camped out all around Hogwarts.

The office of Albus Dumbledore

Severus was sitting in a chair awaiting Albus to begin. The Old Wizard was in a very bad mood. Albus did not let his anger show often, but when he did, it was not a sight you wanted to witness.

"Why would Minerva defy me, you know anything that happens in this castle goes through me first!" Albus was throwing off Magic in waves. "This is information that is getting out to early….you know we need to control it and the papers will all have it front page by morning. There will be inquiries by the Wizengamot. This should have been handled in house. Obliviated all but Harry.

Now he is front-page news and so is Voldemort. How can I get the boy to sacrifice himself if he knows too much and has support of everyone?"

Albus was spinning as if a top his plans were all but destroyed, damage control was getting to be daily. He was not happy.

Severus had hated the Potters since School, his heart as cold as winter at the South Pole.

"Albus arrange an accident for the boy, we can still use Longbottom, and with you being Potters guardian you would still gain all his holdings if not his titles."

The look that left Albus eyes could have killed as easily as the Avada kadavra.

"I must gain those titles; it's for the greater good!"

"That is why I have kept him away from his heritage; if he knew the power he holds we would have no chance. And he would hold to his family's legacy, if he knew of it."

It looks like the dicta quill has caught some of Dumbledore's plan now its time for Kreacher to make his daily retrieval.

Room of requirement midnight

Harry was reading over Dumbledore's daily rants when he came across the rant with Snape. There was more to this than he knew.

Time to check his parents will if they had one. Something told Harry the prophecy was nothing more than a pile of flobber worm shit!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Thank you Madd Girl My one hundredth Follower. Thanks to all the others who Favorited, Followed and reviewed this story.

It make my day, thank you all again.

Harry was thinking Back to his previous life.

He was going over each of his unusual encounters. Hagrid not telling him how to get on the train. The Weasleys breaking the statute of secrecy to meet him and get him to befriend Ron. Ron attempting to keep him separate from every one else, to the point of insulting Hermione to the point she almost left the wizarding world and unknowingly coming close to getting her killed by a troll.

Why had he never noticed? As his mind went over those seven years, he realized. Dumbledore was only trying to get him killed, he knew of every manipulation or was doing the manipulating. For some reason he wanted Old Tommy Riddle to do it. Then it came to him. If Riddle killed him as he did his parents he would take all that was Harry's by right of conquest, then at last Dumbledore would step in and defeat Riddle, Not only would he once again be the Savior of the wizarding world. He would have the power of the Founders. He would be unstoppable in his quest for his so-called greater good. Well One Harry Potter Put a stop to that.

Harry Gave Kreacher a job to do, Peter Pettigrew was in the Slytherin first year dorm most likely sleeping with Ron to keep warm. They made up an unbreakable cage that could and would expand or contract according to what is inside. Therefore, Peter could attempt to change to get away and the cage would change with him. Kreacher went and got the Rat putting him in the cage.

Once the traitorous Rat was in custody, I note was attached to the cage and it was delivered to the Daily Prophet. The note read.

_This is Peter Pettigrew A rat animagus, the secret Keeper for the Potters, Murder of thirteen muggles and a Death Eater. The cage he resides in is Break proof and will expand and contract with his size so he cannot escape. An anti-animagus potion is included in his food. Once you have questioned him. Turn him over to the DMLE. I hope this helps your circulation._

_Prongslet_

_The Prophet the next day was a blockbuster, and Harry was enjoying every minute, of the reactions._

_**Peter Pettigrew alive**_

_**Sirius Black innocent!**_

_Last night a package was delivered to our offices. It contained a cage with a rat inside; it was missing a toe on its left paw. It and the cage transformed, what was inside was shocking. Peter Pettigrew, order of Merlin third class was in the cage. When he transformed he began telling his story. _

_He told us he was the Potters Secret Keeper and was there when the Potters were murdered. Little Harry Potter actually killed the dark Lord by copying him. With out a wand the fifteen month old Harry Surprised the Dark Lord when he pointed his finger at him and incanted the killing curse. The green light shot from the child's finger impacting the Dark Lords chest. Something about the child's curse was powerful to the extreme and destroyed the dark Lords body. Pettigrew then took the wand of the Dark Lord and ran._

_Sirius black cornered him on a muggle street two days later. He screamed out "how could you betray James and Lilly." Then shot a reducto at the street transforming into a rat and scurrying into the sewers to escape. He then lived as the family pet of the Weasleys awaiting his master's return. One other thing was reported to us, Albus Dumbledore cast the Fiedelius Charm And officiated the God parent ritual for the Potters naming Sirius Black as God father and Alice Longbottom as Godmother. Why has the Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and supreme Mugwhump never come forward and clear the name of Sirius Black This reporter wants to know!_

_Rita Skeeter Reporting_

_As Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast the Headmaster was so angry it could be felt. He could not cover this up. He would have to clear Sirius and soon. The damn fool would then claim his rightful guardianship of Harry; His plans were unraveling at a prodigious rate. _

_Harry couldn't hold back his smile, He had cornered Dumbledore, it was Halloween and for the first time he had something to smile about._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Dumbledore's Office Halloween night

Dumbledore was reading the Prophet for the tenth time. The only thing he could think was 'why now?' Everything was working perfectly for ten years, then Harry seems to suddenly change. He knew the boy's magical signature, so it really was Harry. He just seems to smart, to independent. When he attempted to use Legilimency On the boy he got nothing but a headache. His trademark scar was growing lighter as well, could the Horcrux be taking over. Harry Potter was beginning to frighten the old man. The boy was perfect in his classes, his magic was to strong and should not be with the blocks he placed on it and having to power the blood wards at his home on privet drive. Harry's magic should be just above a squib.

Boy's dorm Gryffindor

Harry and Neville were playing exploding snap, They had just finished their homework. When Professor McGonagall entered. "Harry Potter!" she called out as the cards exploded in Neville face. "The Headmaster wants you in his office now."

Harry just said "Yes Mame," and followed the professor out.

The Headmaster had on his Grandfatherly persona, as Harry entered. "Harry my boy Come in… come in."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad and he was wearing the most garish purple robes. "Yes Sir, how can I help you?"

That aggravating twinkle again. "Have a seat Harry. How are you enjoying you classes? Lemon drop?"

Harry avoided the old mans eyes by focusing on his crooked nose.

"My classes are great sir, I'm learning so much. Is that why you asked me here? I'm sure there is some thing else.

Dumbledore was floored Harry did not look at him as a savior; it was like the Boy Hated him. Dumbledore could feel the controlled rage. How did not even know him, it was as if the boy knew what was going on.

"Harry my Boy I knew your parents, we were friends."

Harry smirked. "That is not as I remember it sir. I have an perfect Photographic memory. Every sight every sound every taste smell word ever spoken even near me. You sent me to live in hell, I never saw you since. Can you explain why?"

Dumbledore continually attempted to change the subject, Harry always reverting straight back but never getting any answers.

Harry finally turned to Dumbledore, "I understand my true Guardian Is Sirius Black Next time we talk I'd like him to be here?"

Harry got up to walk out.

"Mr. Potter until He is available I am your Magical Guardian and you will sit down."

Harry Grinned "So you admit you're the one?"

Dumbledore looked puzzled. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry had a grin that worried the old wizard. "Every year since my parent's death my trust vault has been emptied, 500,000 Galleons Gone. I know not one single knut was used for my welfare. The Goblins told me it was transferred to the Vault of my so-called Magical Guardian. He was living high while I was abused, in every possible way you can imagine. That makes Five million Galleons. The person who stole it was you! I was the only person that was to have access to that vault, not my so-called magical Guardian, you were paid fifty thousand a year for that job you never did. I am not Stupid Mr. Dumbledore.

That money was for my care and Happiness, I have no idea what that even is. I have had no childhood it was stolen by you! You will use that money to retrieve my god father from Azkaban Prison. My Guardianship has been temporarily been given to Amelia bones as she was on the list. You will not speak to me with out my guardian or head of house present. I do not and never will trust the likes of you!

Good night Professor!"

With that Harry did walk out!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in Death NOW!**_

_**I can't believe the response**_

_**To my story!**_

_**All the reviews, favorites**_

_**And follows **_

_**Have been overwhelming**_

_**Thank you all!**_

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry's mind started drifting back to the final battle the old coot practically orchestrated.

_Flash back!_

_Harry awoke after the killing curse had hit him. He was in Hagrid's arms. The gentle half Giant was in tears. Voldemort was smiling as he was addressing what was left of the Hogwarts defenders and his Death Eaters._

_He was gleeful that Harry was dead. Neville stood up him, all were watching the show. Harry suddenly shot out of Hagrid's arms._

"_Not dead yet ass hole!" Harry screamed._

_The curses flew and the battle was on again. Neville charged a group of death eaters Killing the Les Strange brothers and eighteen more. His wand was a blur of light. When six of them cut him down. Hermione was fighting Bellatrix They each threw a cutting curse at them moment beheading each other. The battle was then lost to Harry as he battled the Dark Lord. It ended when Voldemort threw a killing curse, it missed Harry as he spun sending a flame cutting curse at Tom Riddle, It cut him in half from his left hip up to his right rib cage and took out his wand arm. The dark Lord looked around him. The last two alive, Harry and himself. The Dark Lord laughed with blood pour out his mouth. "I still win, you've lost everything Harry Potter." The Dark Lords eyes rolled back and he died for the final time._

_Harry surveyed his surroundings Every one was dead, every person in his life every one he cared about, the castle was a total loss. Harry Fell to his knees and wept._

_End Flash back!_

Harry was sitting in the hallway in tears as the memory over took him. Kreacher came, popped him home to Grimauld place, and cared for him. Until the next morning when he popped him into his four-poster in the Gryffindor tower.

The Headmasters office

Harry had just walked out on him; the vitriol in his voice was not what he had expected. The boy had complete memories and he had natural Occlumency shields, the strongest the old man had ever seen. The power rolling off Harry was unbelievable It was stronger than anything the headmaster had ever experienced. He dropped his head in his hands, if Harry went dark the blame could be laid squarely at his feet.

Breakfast

Harry, Hermione and Neville entered the Great Hall that morning looking forward to classes. Kreacher's ministrations the night before had helped Harry immensely. Hermione was having trouble with the practical side of Transfiguration, her theoretical work, as always was top rate. They had a free period that morning and decided to work together on it. The problem turned out to be Hermione's imagination, she was not seeing what she wanted her magic to do and was depending solely on the incantation. Once Harry got her really seeing what she wanted her magic to do it became easy.

Harry was really enjoying being back with Hermione, The two always had a good relationship. At least she would not be nearly killed by a troll this time. He remembered the nightmares she had after ward. Harry would watch over he carefully until he could stop all the people who wanted to do harm this fantastic girl harmed along with the rest of the muggleborns.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Albus had just gone to retrieve the Stone, only to find it gone. He then moved back through the traps the teachers had set and not one had been triggered. When he reached the room on the third floor with the Cerberus inside he found the door locked and was unable to open it. The locking spell was beyond his capabilities.

He had only set the music for two minutes, allowing just enough time to leave the room. As he pondered the door, he did not notice that the music had stopped. Suddenly Albus was in a fight for his life.

The Damn dog had just torn his robes to shreds, and his backside was exposed. The dog had his wand arm in one mouth while his left arm was in the other. With the last of his strength Albus sent a stunning hex through the dog and blew out the door. He had just enough strength left to repair the door before passing out in the third floor corridor.

He was found by the Weasley twins. They levitated him as is through the corridors of Hogwarts, as is.

The next morning he did make it to breakfast in the Great Hall, much to Madame Pomfrey's dismay. The laughter he heard on the way in was palpable.

He stood before the assembled students. "Classes will be canceled for today. You will all return to your common rooms lunch and dinner will be served there. We have a few things that must be removed from the castle, this is for your safety while this is done…Thank you."

Albus sat down to his breakfast wondering what he would tell the Flamels.

The golden trio was enjoying the day off, and many good laughs were being had at the Headmasters expense. Harry was watching out the window as two mountain trolls were being led away from the grounds.

He was happy the third floor would be accessible again. He introduced Neville and Hermione to his apartment trunk. When Hermione saw the books he had, she was drooling. Neville was just enjoying the peace and quiet. With the whole house stuck in for the day, it was getting a bit boisterous in the common room.

Hermione was acting a bit jealous of the trunk, knowing Harry had a built in perfect study area.

"Harry how much did this trunk cost you?"

Was her first question. Then Harry threw one of his own. "When is your birthday Hermione?"

She put on a pout and bit her lip. "It was September nineteenth, why?"

Harry was enjoying this, it was earlier than planed but he could work with it. "You mean you didn't tell Me?" He said with a bit of incredulity.

Hermione was now looking at her feet with her hair covering her face. "I didn't think anyone would care." It was said in almost a whisper.

The next word out of Harry's mouth was "Kreacher".

The old elf Popped into the living room of the trunk. "Youse be needing something Harry?"

Harry then introduced Kreacher to Hermione and Neville, then whispered in his ear. The old elf Popped away and Hermione Started with the questions.

First was what is a house elf, when the discussion was finished she was fuming. Then Kreacher appeared back in the room.

Harry asked Kreacher to explain why House elves were bound to their families.

"Miss Mione, House Elves must bond with a witch, wizard, or there families. If we's be free we slowly loose our lives. The bond gives us magic and life. If we no have a bond we comes to place like Hogwarts and bond with the castle. There are three different bonds, slave, servant, and Family. Harry and me have family bond..it keeps me strong because it is the best bond. It is why I may call him Harry instead of master. It's a bond of love and respect. Just like if you was to marry Harry."

Saturday Morning

Harry and Hermione went to breakfast early that Saturday; Harry was being a bit quiet. He went through the motions of eating. They were headed from the library after missing lunch. "Harry, I think this is the first time your stomach didn't warn us a half hour early to head down for lunch." Hermione was getting hungry and did not want to wait until dinner.

Harry slipped Hermione into an unused Classroom on the fourth floor. The room was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face.

The lights turned on and about half of Gryffindor screamed out "SURPRISE!"

Hermione was smiling with happy tears in her eyes. Kreacher had out done himself. There were two long food tables and a butter beer fountain in-between. The music of the weird sisters poured of an old wizard wireless. The kids were having a blast and Hermione had never seemed happier. When the Party finally wound down, and the two kids saw everyone out, Hermione turned to Harry. "Thanks Harry." She said with the smile that just melted Harry's heart. She went to kiss Harry on the cheek but he turned at the last second. The kiss was to be an innocent Peck but the two were drawn together like over powered electro magnets. Memories began flowing into Hermione, The kiss suddenly grew passionate a feeling neither had ever known. A golden light began to envelope them Filling them up from there toes like a pitcher being filled with warm milk to over flowing until it became a fountain with them at the center. The feeling Grew more and more intense until all they could feel was each other. In that moment the world, stopped existing for Harry and Hermione, as they became one soul merged in time and love. All they had ever been came to the fore. Hermione's soul came to her as Harry's had as if it were trapped within his own.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

When the Kiss ended, Two adult children stood looking at each other in awe. Hermione had only one question. "Harry, did you know that would happen?"

Harry had a look of being totally gob smacked. "I don't even know how I got here, the elves did it. You and everyone else died in the final battle. I beat Riddle but I was all that was left alive. I was alone in Grimauld Place one night and contemplating taking my own life to be with my friends and family. I fell to sleep as I hadn't done in weeks. Next thing I know, I'm in my cup board the day before my eleventh birthday. Kreacher said the high elves did it." Harry was looking at his shoes. "I really needed you so I guess they kind of drug you along and put your soul in me. It all I can think of."

Hermione started into her thinking mode and could not make sense of it. "But why me Harry It should be Ginny. She was the love of your life. I'm Just your best friend."

Kreacher was the one who answered. "Miss Mione, When you was looking for soul anchors who did you stay with, who did you always stand by in school, on all the adventures you had, what were you thinking and feeling?"

Hermione was chewing her lower lip as she recalled what her thoughts had been. "I…I couldn't leave Harry, it was like I had to with him no matter what. Any time he was doing something on his O….."

Kreacher then turned to Harry. "Harry I ask the same of youse?"

Harry had never even thought this through before or allowed it to enter his mind. "I… well… I never let myself… but I knew I could never make it with out Hermione. But she loved Ron so I turned it OFF."

Hermione looked at Harry as if he lost his freaking mind. "What, you thought I Loved RONALD, the human stomach that turned his back on us more than I could even dream, what would make you think that? I'm supposedly the smartest witch of the age, and you would think I'd choose that lazy ass!?"

The rant was loud and long, then came her truth. "I just never thought I was good enough for you." It was said just above a whisper.

It took quite some time before they said a word, because of the realization of all the happiness they lost to the insecurities of their respective childhoods.

Albus was in quite a quandary he was at best a decent alchemist but he in no way could recreate the stone. The one he was supposed to guarding was over 600 years old. Nicolas was going to be very angry, he also had no idea how it was purloined. Albus Dumbledore was more than worried. He was also out one DADA professor. The only person available was Remus Lupin, that was a card he didn't want to play. Of course Severus wanted the position, and he couldn't chance that either. He would have to take over the classes him self for awhile. It would give him a chance to try to get close to Harry.

Harry and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room, For the two of them school was now horrifically boring, most homework took only minutes to finish, and Harry still had copies of his into third year finished.

Snape was going crazy the Potter gang as he called them was driving him crazy being perfect students, even helping some of the Slytherin's in his class. (Harry had a potions doctorate).

Flitwick couldn't stop praising them, and McGonagall was the proudest she had ever been for two of her lions. Albus still couldn't figure out why every portrait in the Castle was giving him a single finger salute.

Harry and Hermione went to the great hall for breakfast the next morning still in a pensive mood. Professor Snape was the only teacher at the table when they arrived. Harry was not to sure about Hermione's reaction to what he had set up. When most of the school was seated and eating, the prank began. First was professor Snape His black robes slowly morphing into a pink tutu, and orchestra music began coming out of the walls. The nutcracker was playing, Dumbledore and McGonagall Morphed into the king and queen mice in full regalia, the rest of the teachers became toy soldiers And began dancing on the dais in front of the teachers table. When Snape finally curtsied at the finish the entire Great hall was filled with raucous laughter.

If Snape could prove who did it, it would mean death or worse. His face was purple with a rage that Matched Vernon Dursley's if Harry had shown even the slightest hint of magic.

Harry looked at Hermione and Very quietly whispered "ROR Tonight after classes."

At that moment the snake duo appeared. "Hey Potty can't do better than this mudblood?" Draco said with a cocky sneer.

Harry started laughing, when he calmed down, he spoke. "This from a guy that has to go to family reunions to meet girls." The whole of the Gryffindor table erupted in laughter as Draco turned a lovely shade pink.

Snape already having been humiliated came roaring up to see what was going on. "What's Going ON HERE?" Snape was out for blood.

Harry kept a straight face. "Just discussing the best choices of social interactions professor." Harry was howling inside, and attempting to hold it.

Snape looked at Harry. "And" Harry was still holding his laughter admirably, "I feel intelligence and beauty are first rate, and find it more important than bigotry, while Draco feels he should date first cousins and sisters." The Weasley twins lost it first, They were laid out on the floor laughing so hard they were turning blue from lack of air. The moment they hit the ground the entire great hall broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

Draco was so angry the steam was coming out his ears, he raised his wand to strike as Professor McGonagall walked up trying to hold her own mirth, and she snatched the wand from Draco's hand. "Twenty points from Slytherin for attempting to curse another student and detention with me tonight Mr. Malfoy!" All mirth gone from her voice, she then turned on Severus.

"You Professor Snape will reign in the bullies of Slytherin house or loose your position as its head. You claim others strut around this castle as if they own it. You seem to think that your own house does. It stops here and now!" She looked him in the eye. "Do you understand?" A pissed off McGonagall was not a sight even Severus Snape wanted to see.

Snape for only the second time in Harry's memory looked contrite. "Yes Mame."

She looked at Harry. "Ten points to Gryffindor for showing restraint.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Harry and Hermione were in the ROR that night. Kreacher had prepared a gourmet dinner for two, and the two young lovers ate with abandon. Little intimate looks the holding of hands and a few stolen kisses were the fare for the night. Harry brought out the apartment trunk and introduced it to Hermione.

When she entered the Library, she almost slipped on the drool. It was full every title in flourish and blots had was there. "Happy belated Birthday Hermione!" Harry was beaming at her. "I have a standing order for all new titles included." Her library was almost as extensive as Hogwarts and included about three quarters of the restricted section. "I just hope I don't lose you to all of this."

Hermione turned on Harry and kissed him fully for the first time as a deliberate action. The resultant glow to any one else would have been blinding, but to them it was as pleasant and a warm spring breeze.

The next morning in the Great Hall, the Owls were arriving as they did every morning. Three owls headed for Harry and Hermione. One each from the ministry for magic, and one for Harry from Gringgots, what happened when they opened them was beyond anything either expected.

The ones from the ministry were identical except for the name on the envelope.

Each congratulating the couple on their soul bond marriage, and stating they were emancipated.

The one from the Bank included a port key, insisting that the couple come to the bank the same day as soon as possible.

Both Harry and Hermione sat at the table looking like fish out of water. They only realized their love the night before, now they are married. In their hearts they were ecstatic, to the world they had no idea what to say until Dumbledore came up to them and took the letters.

Albus Looked over the letters and Harry felt like he was back at the Dursley's. "Mr. Potter I'm afraid I can't allow these things to hap…" Harry snatched the letters from Dumbledore's hand with out so much as wrinkling the paper. "Headmaster, This is my and Hermione's personal life. As you can plainly see we are married and emancipated. Something you can not change. We will be going to the bank today, if you choose to object we will find another magical school to attend."

The look on Dumbledore's face was as if he had been stabbed repeatedly in the heart. The boy he expected to be an instant follower turned out to have an impressive backbone. His plans for the boy were going down hill faster than he could contemplate. "Mr. Potter, I am your magical guardian and…"

Harry cut him off again. "You know sir that responsibility was terminated, because of your irresponsibility. Would you like me to illiterate the reasoning before the entire student body and your staff?"

Dumbledore paled as McGonagall walked up. "I will escort you to Diagon Alley Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Her eyes turned to the Headmaster as she continued. "Until further notice I will handle anything you need here at school so you may feel comfortable here, I will also arrange private Marriage quarters for you two. They will be ready when we return."

Gringotts later that morning.

Harry and Hermione were led to an exclusive office with the Potter crest on the door. In his last time through he never even heard of this. When they arrived at the door it opened of its own accord. A gruff voice called out from inside. "Come in Lord Potter we have much to discuss."

The room they entered was beautiful, it rivaled the Great Hall Of Hogwarts. The floor was jade of the deepest green The walls were pure white marble laced with gold the furnishing were ornate but tasteful. The hangings on the wall of ancient battles depicted in life like precision. As Harry and Hermione moved across the room, the old goblin moved out to greet them. "Lord and Lady Potter, I am Bloodaxe of the clan of Ragnok, I have been your families overseer for four generations. I hope to serve you well."

Harry extended his hand to Bloodaxe, "Sir it is my pleasure and honor to meet such an esteemed member of the Goblin clans. May our relationship fill our vaults to over flowing and see our enemies at our feet."

"Thank you Lord Potter may it be as you say."

Bloodaxe then continued. "We have several matters of some urgency; these should have been done on your eleventh birth solstice, so we must act quickly. First your head of house rings, since the soul bond your wife will also receive hers." Bloodaxe then took a deep red velvet box rimmed in gold from his desk and handed it and a gold ritual dagger to Harry. "Please allow seven drops of blood to fall upon the lock."

Harry did as instructed, when the last drop of blood hit the lock the box popped open revealing two beautiful rings. They were both intertwined Gold and platinum strands Encircling the ring in a count that was lost on Harry, within the rings was a perfect emerald with the Potter House crest etched deeply into it's center and inlaid with the purest of gold. The Crest was the Lion of Gryffindor its mouth open in a roar crossed by two wands encased in a perfect triangle. The rings were beyond beautiful. Harry took the larger of the two and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand. It was at first Far to large, But the strands began to move and twist before his eyes and caused the ring to adjust to fit him with out losing weight. It glowed with hidden magic as it penetrated his own magic and judged him. It found him worthy and filled his mind and soul with his family history and magic.

Harry now Knew why Dumbledore Had kept him in the Dark about his Heritage. The family magic's were beyond anything taught at Hogwarts, there were abilities now engulfing his system and he felt stronger than ever.

When his system finally settled, he turned to Hermione. "Wow, okay it's your turn." Harry took Hermione's right hand and slipped her ring on the ring finger, the Lady Potter ring adjusted to fit her finger and a similar rush of magic affected her.

Once they had the rings it continued With the reading of his parents will. Harry was more than a few trepidations concerning this, but it needed to be done.

Bloodaxe put two crystals on his desk, one was red with gold threads running through it, one was white with silver threads.

He tapped the red one with his finger and James Potter appeared above the Crystal.

I James Charlus Potter, Being of sound mind and body on this the twenty eighth day of October in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and eighty one, do set this as my Last Will and testament All dated before this date are here by nullified.

Ok now that that is over. On to what must be done. This will must be read within one week of my death.

To my brother in all but Blood Sirius Black, I leave the care of my most precious Son Harry James Potter. Raise him as I would Sirius. I also leave the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons. Take care Padfoot We love you!

To my Other Brother Remus John Lupin, I Leave to you the Marauders Cabin, And five hundred thousand galleons. Now you can't give it back. Watch over our boys Moony, if not for your furry little problem you would be on the list as one of Harry's guardians.

To Peter Robert Pettigrew, See the codicils enclosed with this will instructions are on the envelope of each.

To Hogwarts School I leave the sum of fifty thousand galleons for new brooms.

To Minerva McGonagall I leave fifty thousand Galleons.

To my Beloved Son Harry James Potter All Titles lands and moneys are yours my son. Use them wisely. If your Mother and I should leave you at the same time, Know always you are the light of our existence and we will never really leave you. Look in your heart and know you are loved.

This concludes my last will and testament

It is witnessed by

Albus Dumbledore

Peter Pettigrew

Frank Longbottom

I Lilly Rose Potter, nee Evans, Being of sound mind and body on this the twenty eighth day of October in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and eighty one, do set this as my Last Will and testament All dated before this date are here by nullified.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave one hundred thousand Galleons and my potions diary. Severus you were like my brother I know you wanted more. I do love you just not like you wanted. Look after my wonderful Son and teach him our childhood.

To Alice Longbottom, I leave you my love as you are my sister in all but blood. If Sirius can't take care of Harry I implore you too. I know Neville and Harry are already like brothers.

To Harry my beautiful son, I leave my books my journals and my love. You are my heart and my light in a very dark world. Be that light my son. Always see from your heart because I will be there with you.

Harry stopped the crystal at this point knowing he needed no more.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

I Lilly Rose Potter, nee Evans, Being of sound mind and body on this the twenty eighth day of October in the year of our Lord nineteen hundred and eighty one, do set this as my Last Will and testament All dated before this date are here by nullified.

To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave one hundred thousand Galleons and my potions diary. Severus you were like my brother I know you wanted more. I do love you just not like you wanted. Look after my wonderful Son and teach him our childhood.

To Alice Longbottom, I leave you my love as you are my sister in all but blood. If Sirius can't take care of Harry I implore you too. I know Neville and Harry are already like brothers.

To Harry my beautiful son, I leave my books my journals and my love. You are my heart and my light in a very dark world. Be that light my son. Always see from your heart because I will be there with you.

Harry stopped the crystal at this point knowing he needed no more.

Harry was wrong; the last lines of the will were the ones he needed most.

The tears were flowing down Harry's face, as he gazed upon his mother's visage above the crystal. His breathing was labored and he was with out words. Hermione held him close and kissed the top of his head as she too had tears flowing.

It was fifteen Minutes before Harry could finish listening to the end of his mother's will. When he settled down the crystal continued.

His Mother continued. "Harry, within my rune diary is the protection set I put upon you to protect you. It will protect from all but family. For this reason I state unequivocally that under no circumstance are you to be placed with my sister Petunia. She hates magic in all forms and me because she was denied it. No killing curse can ever touch you now. Stay well my son. I love you with all my heart and soul. If you need me, look in your heart for there I shall always be.

The will was signed

Lilly Potter nee' Evans

It held the same witnesses as his fathers.

Bloodaxe spoke next, "Lord Potter there are some papers that require your signature, Then we can move to your family vault."

Paper work was signed seals were placed, the papers were filed with the ministry.

Harry and Hermione were given Keys to the Potter family vaults; they went a different route to the carts.

When they arrived at the vault Harry couldn't believe his eyes, and Hermione was awe struck. The Vault was cavernous, it could easily be as large as a quiditch stadium times two, and its ceiling as high as that of the great hall carved out of solid rock.

The couple each filled a bottomless bag with galleons when Harry saw what appeared to be a library. He called Kreacher to add the library to the one in his trunk. They were the personal diaries and journals of the Potter clan going back centuries. He also found the cases for three items he and Hermione knew know belonged only to Harry (the cases that held the Deathly Hallows). There were instructions on the floor of the case, to call them at need; Harry would hold that close to the vest.

Harry shrunk the case and placed it in his pocket. He turned to Hermione. "We have a couple more stops before we return to the castle Love."

Hermione had a look like she had no idea where he was thinking. "Ok Harry, do you want to clue me in."

Harry smiled. "I need a few things before I meet my In-laws, and if one of these is not acceptable to you we need to buy rings."

He then held an open case of some of the most beautiful rings Hermione had ever even dreamed of ever seeing.

The rings she chose were a single diamond engagement ring with a perfect emerald mounted on each side with a wedding ring of interlaced diamonds and emeralds to match in a simple gold setting.

As they left the vault, Harry saw a portrait of his parents, On his mothers left Hand was this exact set of rings.

They exited the bank and moved to the Leaky Cauldron slipped through and came out on Charring Cross Rd., slipping right by Professor McGonagall. They walked a block to a cab stand and jumped into the first one in the cue, Gave the address to Hermione's Parents house and sat back to relax.

Knowing a muggle was in the car they kept conversation light not wanting to give anything away or violate the statute of secrecy. It took an hour to reach Crawley, and it was only two in the afternoon. They got out at a small shopping plaza, and had a late lunch, at McDonalds.

Now it was off to meet Hermione's Parents.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

The walk to Hermione's Parents home was short except for a pair of young Girls coming the other way. Harry and Hermione were hand in hand walking and paid little notice to the two girls, until one sneered like Draco Malfoy and spoke. "Well if it isn't the beaver bookworm and look with a four eyed freak!" The Second Girl called out. "What do you expect; she couldn't handle a real man!" Hermione's Hair was standing on end, when two boys jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her. That was the last draw, Harry jumped into action. Both boys were laid out cold before they even had a chance to say a word. Then He turned to the girls. Who suddenly couldn't say a word. "Ladies, if you must know, Hermione is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has a heart of gold. Would help any who needed it. It seems you two are nothing but simpering bullies that can't possibly have any of your own abilities or beauty for it comes from with in. All I see with you and your friends is worthless scum. If you are very smart you'll leave now!"

At that moment a police car pulled up. Two officers got out of the car and started questioning Harry. Hermione fell back and obliviated all six of them Harry then got them to stand by the police car and put their hands on it. There pockets were full of drugs now spread on the hood of the car. Harry and Hermione walked away as Harry reset the scene, and continued their walk to Hermione's parents house.

They entered the house sat down and laughed. When they finally settled down Hermione began. "I've wanted to do some thing like that for years. Those four made my life here a living hell. Jonas father is a judge This will cause them so much trouble."

They sat talked and made plans while they awaited the arrival of the Grangers.

They heard the garage door open and Harry became extremely nervous, he could face down evil wizards, dragons and basilisks, but his new father in law just the idea scared the shit out of him.

The Drs. Granger entered the room laughing about something, and John had a bandage on right hand. "I never though a five year old could bite this Har…" Was spoken as they noticed the two preteens sitting on the sofa.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be at school." Her mother asked with more than a touch of worry in her voice.

Hermione looked at her mother with eyes her mother had never seen on her daughter before. "Mum, we have news and I'm happy about it, but it will take a lot of explanation."

She then took a deep breath. "This is Harry Potter, we are now in the eighth year of a very magical relationship, I know I only met him about two months ago. So this is going to sound weird it does even to me." They handed the letters from the ministry to her parents, and sat back and waited.

Needless to say Hermione's Parents were stunned, the emotions running over there faces were anger, disbelief, and more that Harry couldn't make out or begin to understand. When the shock finally wore off, Hermione's mother asked the most ridiculous question. "Are you pregnant?"

Hermione's rant out did her normal self, but it all came down to "No I'm still a virgin!"

That let off a bit of the steam in her parents.

Harry chimed in at last not letting her parents hurt her more, he wished he'd thought of another way. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we traveled back in time, I saw Hermione killed six and a half years from now. We returned to stop a war. The bond we share is irreversible. Let us show you some memories of the future." He then sat back and one name left his lips. "Kreacher!"

Seconds later the old elf Popped into the room. "Harry what can Kreacher be doing for you?" Harry smiled at his little friend. "Kreacher could you please bring me a pensive then put up an elf ward to mask all magic in this house." Kreacher bowed and popped away.

Mrs. Granger looked at the spot Kreacher Stood. "What was that?" Harry just Smiled and looked in Mrs. Grangers eyes.

"That was Kreacher, Mine and Hermiones house elf. He is part of the family. He is about to be instructed to stay here to protect you, while we are at school. There is so much we need to tell you, but this will be easier. We are going to show you parts of our previous life." At that moment Kreacher popped back in the room.

"Harry, me brought the pensive, me be's fixing dinner now." Harry smiled at his little friend. "Thank you so much Kreacher."

Harry then explained the pensive to the Granger's, and pulled out the first memory.

They spent the next two hours going through the highlights of Harry and Hermione's previous life. Needless to say the Grangers were a bit overwhelmed.

Harry then suggested they sit down to dinner. They all agreed and the grangers insisted on a stiff drink before hand.

The talk at the table was light until there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and said what ever you do don't talk about what we told you." Then he went to answer the door.

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy witch. "Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry smiled that disarming smile. "Professor, We had to inform Mione's Parents, and we wanted Privacy to do so, you understand."

She looked at Harry with her lips almost nonexistent. "Well I do hope they understand."

Harry smiled, "We've reached an understanding. I was going to ask if it would be alright if we stayed here through Sunday night, so I could get to know my in-laws."

The Professor wasn't Happy but she understood it. "I'll be here Sunday evening to pick you up. Be ready by six, is that understood."

Harry was smiling, "Yes professor, and thank you. Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

The professor agrees and walks into the dinning room just in time for desert. As luck would have it Kreacher had already served.

Talk was light though the Professor did explain the bond the kids shared and would stop any inappropriate behavior until their bodies and minds were ready and that they needed close contact for some time to stabilize the bond. They bid the professor good night and called Kreacher.

Harry spoke to him kindly. "Kreacher, I want you to stay with the Grangers unless we call for you. Things are changing rapidly and they may be in danger. If anything happens get them out. Do we have a place of safety for them?"

Kreacher thought about it for a moment. "There is Rowan Hall the family seat of the Potters."

Harry thought about it a moment. "I've never heard of it, could you take us there for the weekend?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nunc Ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

The trip via Kreacher express was rather quick. Harry and Hermione Arrived first, then Kreacher Popped away to get Hermione's Parents. They were all awe inspired at the look of the place, it rivaled Buckingham Palace in both size and opulence. The columns were all gilt in pure gold the furnishing the finest. There were portraits of the Potters lining the main Hall. Several House elves popped in Standing in the finest of uniforms. They were dark blue suits and the jackets held the Potter crest, the female elves wore smart skirts with white blouses and the same jackets as there male counter parts.

Mr. Granger was the first to speak. "Well it sure saves on Petrol. Where are we?"

The tallest Elf looked at the Group. "You be's at Rowan Hall The ancestral home of the Potters and Gryffindor's. Who are you?"

Harry Stepped from behind the Grangers. "I'm Harry Potter, This is my wife Hermione Potter, and these are her Parents John and Bridgette Granger, They are family and should they call answer them as you would us."

Harry was thinking this would allow Kreacher to stay closer and he could assign the Grangers an elf full time with no worries.

The spent the week end talking and doing some planning. The one thing that came out from the old time line was the lack of Physical training. Where it was still first year the it was decided to just do some easy daily basics. In the summer Mr. Granger had a few old Marine friends he would get to train them in basic Military Tactics And get them working on killer fitness. The would also learn the basics of other styles of fighting. So they worked out a bit and got the Basic Idea. They also would be doing running every morning to build there stamina. When they returned to the Grangers home Sunday afternoon, Mippsy the House elf would be living full time with the Grangers. It turned out to be a very Happy weekend with a very rocky start. The Pensive was now at Potter Manor where it was safe from Dumbledore. Harry had Changed the wards to only allow himself and the Grangers access to any Property he owned.

Harry also added some real nasty wards and one that absorbed the power of spells used against it making it stronger and increasing the power of the rest of the wards. He also placed Four ward stones at the Granger Home, Intent, Notice me not to wizards not keyed in, Fire proofing, And a wizard defensive ward. He Keyed in himself Hermione, and Professor McGonagall. The ward allowed for any Muggle with good intentions.

Professor McGonagall was right on time as always and they headed back to Hogwarts only to find a very irritated Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter How can we protect you if you keep running off?" Albus said with more anger than Harry had ever heard.

Harry turned on the Headmaster. "I suppose the same way you did while I was beaten and starved for ten years. You placed me in an abusive home, where you knew I would be abused and possibly even killed by abuse. I wouldn't trust you to guard a Twinky."

Albus anger only grew be called out in the entrance of his domain. "I will not be spoken to in such a manner!"

Harry looked him straight in the eyes. "Truth hurts doesn't it!"

I placed you there for the Greater Good!"

Albus practically screamed.

Harry again stared Dumbledore down. "And pray tell decides what the Greater Good IS?

Dumbledore looked a bit sheepish suddenly.

"I do."

Harry Laughed. "Who decided to put you in charge of every ones Lives?"

Dumbledore had to look down. "I did."

Harry Laughed at the Old Man. "Well get it through your head now. A Potter is not that easily controlled, my destiny is my own! I'll do it my way not yours!"

Dumbledore Looked at Harry with an expression of all knowing. "How Mr. Potter?"

Harry Looked at Dumbledore. "The one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord Approaches. Born as the seventh month dies.

Shall I continue?"

Dumbledore paled and lost his footing as he sat on the floor. "How?"

Harry smiled. "You're to young to understand!" Then he and Hermione walked toward there private quarters with Professor McGonagall.

Once they Arrived at a portrait of Theodore Gryffindor, Minerva spoke the pass word. "True Love waits."

The entered into a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room with a large door on the right side with no stairs to climb at all. There was a small kitchen on the left side of the room with a table set for two. "Your things have been moved to these quarters, and you may change the pass word at any time. Now I must take you to Madame Pomfrey to give you a quick check and explain to you a few things about your bond."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Albus Dumbledore Stormed into his office, How could Harry know the Prophesy, How did he know that I knew all along he would be a slave in his own home beaten a tortured mercilessly. All his Plans lay in ruins. For once in his life there was no plan B. He was completely side lined. Harry also seemed to powerful, he tried Passive legilimencey and hit a brick wall. How could an eleven year old boy have such shields with out training.

The questions were to many, and overly perplexing. The Charms he'd placed in his and the girls quarters didn't work. "I'm ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" He roared to no one. "He should respect and honor that I'm willing to help him!" Books, trinkets, all manor of things were flying about his office as things were broken beyond repair. The magic in the room was palpable. The former Headmasters exited their portraits as some of them caught fire.

Albus had magically exhausted him self and fell to the floor of his office in a heap. He passed to the Realm of the dead quietly. Standing before him were James and Lilly Potter.

The hexing for what he had done to their son was immediate and relentless.

Harry and Hermione, were relaxing in there common room, Getting planning down solid. Madame Pomfrey Made an appointment for them the next morning. She was busy with Quiditch injuries from the Slytherin Practice earlier that day. Harry pulled out his homework file and got the assignments ready for the next day's classes. He was thinking how Ron would love to have these.

The next morning the newly weds headed for the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey awaited them.

"Good Morning." The matron said in a business like tone. "Lets get this done with, Albus insisted there must be a mistake and insisted there be a full check up on you both."

Harry looked at her questioningly. "Could we see all the results of your scans?"

Madame Pomfrey then Asked. "Why would you want to see all the results?"

Harry then Told her. "Professor Dumbledore Likes keeping information to himself, I want all the information to us before him."

Once the Matron had finished her scans, she looked at the reports. "This is odd; your scar registers an old dark curse. I've examined you before it was never there."

"When was the first time you examined me?" Harry asked quickly.

"Right after the attack on your parents, yet here it is, something resides in it."

Professor McGonagall was on the way to the headmaster's office, what she found there was a horrific scene. The office looked as if it had been totally ransacked and lying in a heap in the middle of it all lay Albus Dumbledore, cold and unmoving. She immediately put her head in the fire after throwing in flew powder. "Hospital Madame Pomfrey's office.

The matron ran to the fireplace. "Minerva what's wrong?"

Minerva Got herself together. "Its Albus, I need you in his office now." And pulled her head from the fire.

Madame Pomfrey Quickly leapt into the fire place calling headmasters office with Harry and Hermione close behind.

When they saw the devastation they were dismayed, no one had been to the office all night. Madame Pomfrey's scans showed he died of magical exhaustion, and advanced age.

Minerva put her head again in the fire calling the DMLE Amelia bones office.

"Amelia" Minerva said with tears in her eyes. "I need you to come to Hogwarts immediately!"

Amelia Bones looked at the fireplace. "Minerva what's happened?" She said as she hurried to the fireplace.

Minerva's voice wavered. "Albus is dead, his office looks like it has been through a hurricane."

Amelia Stood up and put on her Auror mask, as all upset police do. "I'll be there as quickly as I can. Move every one out of the office and let no one enter until I arrive."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all standing by the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. Amelia was walking down the corridor at a brisk pace with Kingsley Shacklebolt close on her heals, neither had a happy look in their eyes.

"Who was the last person to see Albus Alive?" Was Amelia's first question.

Harry stepped forward. "We had a discussion last night, the words were a bit heated, I saw him in the entry way and he stormed off towards his office."

Amelia looked at Harry. "Your wand Mr. Potter." It was not a question but a command.

Harry Handed Amelia his wand and waited. She performed the Priorey Incantatum, And no offensive or Defensive spells had been used. She then handed back his wand. "I'm Sorry Potter, but we must be thorough." She looked around the group. "Can anyone tell me has anything at all been moved since you found him?"

Professor McGonagall Stood Forward. "I only Lifted his Beard to check his condition before I called Madame Pomfrey. She ran her scans then I called you. These two were in the Hospital wing and followed Madame Pomfrey Through. Then we left the room as instructed. Nothing was touched or moved. It is quite a mess in there." She said with a tear in her eye.

Madame Pomfrey then chimed in though her voice wavered with tears. "My Scans showed magical exhaustion combined with his age." She sniffled a bit. "He looks to have had a major bout of total accidental magic and blew out his core. A forensic Healer would know more."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

**Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore**

_The wizard who defeated Grindlewald, Lead us through Two wars against Dark Wizards. Succumbed to Old age last night._

_He left this life for the next great adventure quietly in his office of his beloved Hogwarts. The funeral will be this Friday on the grounds of Hogwarts School. All are invited to attend. Service will begin at Noon._

This was the small article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The light side of the wizarding world mourned the Passing of a great and powerful wizard. The Dark side and Pure Blood Faction quietly rejoiced at his passing.

At Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was made Headmistress, with Filius Flitwick as her Deputy. She retained the headship of Gryffindor temporarily.

Things were changing Fast in the Wizarding world. The Pure bloods were pushing horrible legislation through the Wizengamot making the bigotry almost law.

Time was ripe for change Harry had destroyed All the Horcruxes now. Hermione was in fits over the new laws.

Harry and Hermione were arguing in the ROR. "Hermione, we have to start taking out the DE's and there supporters or we will never be strong enough when Tom is reanimated." Harry stated very strongly.

Hermione retorted. "It's Murder Harry, That's why we have the ministry, to route out the…."

Harry waited a moment. "You see Hermione; they are already entrenched in the ministry. If we don't stop them who will. We Do Not Have Dumbledore keep them in check any more. It will be worse than last time. If we are not careful they will be running this school soon and you remember what happened last time."

Hermione had to agree Harry was right. "I agree you're right Harry, but what are we suppose to do become murderers?"

Harry was unabashed in his answer. "These are escaped criminals." He paused a moment. "Murderers, Rapist's, thieves, torturers, and more than we even know about. We are becoming the shadow government. We look into their individual trials we know they are guilty if they carry his mark. We then act according to their crimes."

Hermione Looked at Harry questioningly. "How do you propose we do that?"

Harry laughed. "Old issues of the Prophet of course, the library does have them archived and I can just say I'm learning more about the world I was denied all those years, and you need to learn about it too! They have to list all trials the charges and outcome."

They headed to the Library and began there search. They started on November first 1981. They read over the reports of Voldemort's demise. Then kept going for Death Eater arrests, trails and any other information they could find. Hermione began making lists. She kept it looking like home work by using the same charm as on the Marauders Map.

Harry had Kreacher pick them up potion supplies for making healing draughts and Poly juice potion. A month and a half later they were ready.

First on their list was Yaxley, He was a spy in the Auror dept. They Located his home and went in as Lucius And Narcissa Malfoy. They had gone out the one eyed witch passage and apperated once past the schools wards. They reached Yaxleys home at eight o'clock in the morning. The wards around his home were sparse to say the most and easily bypassed, the door wasn't even locked. They entered the house quietly under the invisibility cloak and got to work. They tied a muggle firebomb to his bed and added an accelerant that the Weasley twins had developed during the war. It was rigged to go off fifteen minutes after he got into bed leaving no traces. They then exited the house and returned to Hogwarts.

The next morning the front page of the Daily Prophet had a photo of a house burning out of control on its first page.

_**Yaxley home burned to the ground**_

_Last night at eleven o'clock, the Yaxley home caught fire. It started in the master suite. The fire was extremely intense; it took only minutes for it to burn to the ground. Thomas Yaxleys Body was recovered charred with very little left of him. It saddens us that such a good man died in such a way. The Aurors will be having a service for one of their own Saturday at ten A.M. in the ministry atrium._

_Harry and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor Table read the Paper and set it down. Harry then smiled at Hermione. "Not a single thing in the Prophet today."_

Hermione Replied. "Lets get to class Harry."

Classes for Harry were just too easy, hell he could easily teach most of them. He was waiting for the next potions class.

That afternoon they had double potions with Slytherin. Snape was in his usual snarky mood. "Mr. Potter, Can you tell me why you have not begun brewing as the rest of the class has?"

Harry looked Directly in Snape's Eyes. "I was reading ahead last night on this potion, there are two steps on the board that are incorrect. It requires three counter clockwise turns after the Moon light mushrooms are added, and it says they should be sliced evenly but does not give the precise size or direction. I thought you might be trying to trick us into a horrible mistake because if done the way you have it written the potion would explode."

Snape's Trademark sneer was lost. "And how pray tell would that eventuality come about?"

Harry kept his face impassive and gave a NEWT level dissertation on ingredient compatibility and why these ingredients would, do as he said. Snape was not happy at being caught out when a Gryffindor girl looked at one of the Slytherin tables and noticed notes giving the correct instructions.

The first time around Harry had always suspected such things, now having proof he picked up one of the Slytherin instruction sheets.

Harry then Spoke up. "I think the Headmistress should see this." He aimed his wand and put an impervious charm on the black board and set a ward around it. Knowing Kreacher was watching nodded his head. Kreacher dropped a note that looked like a paper airplane that they used at the ministry.

She Scanned the note and headed for the potions lab.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

809 Follows 456 favorites and 355 reviews.

_**Thank you each and every one! You all are awe-inspiring and I appreciate all of you taking the time out of your lives to read my work. Thank You again!**_

When Headmistress McGonagall arrived in the potions lab, she had no idea what she was getting into. Snape was having fits trying to erase the black board and screaming at Harry, who just sat there waiting.

"What pray tell is going on here?" The headmistress said with an extremely angry tone.

Snape turned his voice was wavering with anger, as he pointed at Harry. "This boy has the audacity to tell me how to teach my class."

McGonagall looked to Harry. "Mr. Potter, tell me about this."

Harry spoke with complete respect in his voice. "I just pointed out" pointing at the black board "that if we made the potion as instructed on the board it would cause an explosion. Then I noticed he gave all his Slytherin's notes to do it correctly. Is this a normal way to teach a class where you attempt to hurt students possibly kill them?"

Minerva Checked what Harry was saying and found it true. She turned on Severus.

"Class dismissed, Severus My office NOW!"

Severus Snape followed the Headmistress like a wounded puppy. Albus had never said a word about his methods it looked very much as if he had a lot of explaining to do.

When she went into the transfiguration office she motioned for Snape to sit.

"Now, Explain yourself!"

Snape hemmed and Hawed for a few moments. "I have always taught this way, Professor Dumbledore had no problem with it."

Professor McGonagall called her house elf and whispered to her. The elf popped out and Snape began to rise.

The anger in Minerva's voice was extreme. "Sit down; I'm not finished with you yet!"

Snape looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Now Severus, we will discuss your performance as a teacher."

The elf popped in with a large stack of documents.

Minerva pulled out the summery sheet for his tenure at the school.

"Last year we had the lowest recorded number of NEWT level potion graduates in the history of Hogwarts. It has declined every year since you began teaching. Can you explain this?"

Snape had no idea he was getting a complete performance review out of this. His answer was not to Minerva's liking.

"When you give me a group of dunderheads to teach you can not expect much."

Minerva looked over her glasses. "I have complaints about your so called methods from every year since you have been here. Not one has ever been addressed. I am addressing them now. You are on probation as of this moment. I will have all your classes monitored. If I hear of so much as one dunderhead leave your mouth, or you do anything that threatens a student like the one I saw today. You will find yourself outside looking in. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Severus sunk into his chair. "Yes ma'am."

Minerva continued. "You will be respectful of all students needs, you will explain completely what the potion is, does and why it is to be brewed the way you explain. If not you are out. I will not see anything like this again.

You are also relieved of head of house. I will inform professor Sinestra, that she is now head of Slytherin house. Any points or detentions you assign must approved by the student's head of house. You are on very thin ice Severus. The house elves will move you to your new quarters. Now get out of my sight!"

When Snape departed, Minerva reached in her bottom desk drawer pulled out a bottle of single malt scotch poured five fingers in a glass and drank it straight down.

Snape stormed through the castle, he had never taken a dressing down like he had today and it was all Potters fault.

Harry and Hermione were planning their next raid. It was very simple the Malfoy home would burn to the ground it would take place over the weekend.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Severus Snape was not a happy wizard, Potter had basically taken all his power from him. It was as if he were a first year teacher again. The loss of Slytherin head of house cost him a third of his salary. He also was not allowed to be alone with any student except Draco because he was his God Father. Thankfully, Draco's Hatred of Potter was as volatile as his own.

The Daily Prophet Next morning

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Innocent framed **_

_**By**_

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

Sirius Black accused mass murder, was honestly innocent of all the charges. Peter Pettigrew Had cut off his own finger blew up the street he was in killing thirteen muggles. He had also been the Potters secret keeper and lead You-know-who To the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow ten years ago.

Pettigrew was sentenced to the Veil of death. That sentence was carried out at six last evening.

Sirius Black was released from custody at the same time. When we spoke to him, his words were. "Justice at last, now to find my God Son!" He then walked away.

Rita Skeeter Reporting.

Harry was reading his copy of the Prophet and saw the small article in the bottom corner of the front page.

Harry rose from the table with a fist in the air he shouted "Yes" with a smile so big his eyes disappeared for a moment.

As he stood a strange looking owl that was as black as Hedwig was white flew into the Great Hall and dropped a letter in front of Harry, it read.

Dear Harry

I know you don't remember me. I am Sirius Black your Godfather. I would like very much to come to Hogwarts to see you. Please ask Dumbledore If this would be okay. I'm eagerly awaiting your response. It has been far too long. I have too much to tell you in just a letter.

Your Loving Godfather

Sirius

Hermione told him to go to the McGonagall right then and take the letter. The Headmistress told him to meet her in her office after breakfast.

For the first time in Hogwarts breakfast seemed to last hours for Harry. The anticipation growing like a weed in the spring Choking out all thoughts and leaving him almost breathless.

When breakfast finally came to a close, Harry darted through the castle to the office of the headmistress, Sirius letter in his hand. He stood nervously as he knocked on the door.

When he was told to enter the nerves he was experiencing showed on his face. "Professor, I have a letter from my Godfather Sirius Black, He would like to meet me here at Hogwarts. If I can get your permission."

McGonagall Smiled. "Of course you have it Harry, Tell him to come to breakfast Saturday I'll have quarters for him to spend the weekend, Maybe more. I do need a new transfiguration teacher he does have his mastery."

_**Deep in a cave in northern Scotland **_

A crystal began to crack; a cave of darkness, there came a light of old. The light would call forth an apprentice, one to resurrect the light against the coming darkness. To Harry it Beckoned.

The cave sat along the Black lake of Hogsmead, protected by ancient magic older than Hogwarts herself. In the chamber trapped within a magic crystal held a wizard of old. He was not alive and yet was not dead. The light of his magic burned brightly, to be past to his heir. In the life before the heir missed the light but it remained. This time the called out to his servant to bring him to the light to allow the light to once again come into the world and lead the light. To place the light into the heir as was intended from the beginning but was stopped by the evil one.

The light calls and the servant listens.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Kreacher heard the soft calling, Grimauld Place was almost ready. He had cleaned and polished or replaced everything. It was no longer a dark house, it was bright and airy with neutral colors except Sirius room it was cleaned and refreshed but nothing was changed. He heard the call as finished taking down Mrs. Blacks Portrait.

Kreacher then knew the call was for his master Harry, but he couldn't hear it. The little house elf popped to Hogwarts, His master must be told.

Kreacher had to wait until Harry and Hermione were alone. He went to their quarters and cleaned up until they arrived.

Harry and Hermione Arrived late that Friday night. Kreacher Stood before Harry.

"Harry something is calling for you, can you'se hear it?"

Harry looked at his friend. "No I don't hear it Kreacher."

Kreacher wrung his hands with worry. "It be's very important we must go soon, it be's the old magic that call's."

Harry looked at Kreacher questioningly. "What do you mean by old magic?"

Kreacher looked at the floor, seemingly ready to punish himself. "Kreacher Does not know, only that it calls and is good or Kreacher could not hears it."

Harry thought a moment. "Sirius will be here in the morning, we'll take him with us to see what calls….he'd probably kill me if I went with out him. Meet us by Hagrid's hut in the morning and lead us to the call. We can also explain what is going on to him then. I will not let him treat you like he used to. Get a good nights sleep tonight Kreacher, I have a feeling we will all need it.

Harry and Hermione Shared the same bed and slept with out a care and only pleasant dreams.

The next morning Harry was beyond exited. The weather was a perfect early fall day, and no quiditch practice. The couple Rushed through there morning routines, and hurried to the great hall, with hardly a word spoken.

When Harry saw Sirius waiting by the door he ran and jumped on him, hugging him so hard Sirius could hardly breathe.

Sirius looked lovingly at the eleven-year-old boy in his arms. "That was unexpected, But I'm not complaining." Was said with a smile.

"I thought it would take a long time to get to this."

Harry started laughing. "Long story Sirius we will explain after breakfast, we have a little adventure to go on. We want you to come along."

Sirius looked at Harry. "Who is we?"

Harry knew this would set him off. "Me my wife, and Kreacher."

Sirius did a triple take. "What?" Having a feeling he is some how being pranked. "Harry your eleven and have a wife and my mother's old house elf?"

Harry smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Yes, and a lot more to tell you after breakfast and you really look like you could use it."

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius sat for an hour eating and talking about normal things then headed toward Hagrid's.

The half giant saw them coming and Harry wished he had told Kreacher another location.

Hagrid exited his hut almost roaring. "SIRIUS BLACK GET AWAY FROMN THOSE KIDS!"

Harry stood his ground between Sirius and Hagrid stopping the rageing Half Giant from Pummeling Sirius. "Hagrid Sirius is innocent, Peter Pettigrew did all those things, I know Dumbledore said different but he was wrong! Sirius is my Godfather and made the magical oath as one he couldn't hurt me if he wanted too!" Harry was holding up his hands to Hagrid, and so was Sirius.

Hagrid was subdued but still gave Sirius a warning eye. "Well guess that's alright then."

Harry smiled at his big friend. "We are going for a walk around the lake; we will stop back after we talk awhile. I want to get to know Sirius as he is my new guardian."

Hagrid had a funny look on his face. "Wha' bout you Aunt and Uncle Harry?"

Harry frowned at the thought. "They hate me Hagrid, would you want to live with some one that hated you?"

Hagrid got a pensive look in his beady black eyes. "I guess not."

Harry saw Kreacher by the edge of the woods. "We'll see you later then, bye Hagrid."

The four of them walked off towards the lake, Harry breathing a sigh of relief.

While Kreacher listened for the calling, Harry and Hermione told Sirius everything. Though he was skeptical he went along with it.

Half hours into there walk Kreacher stopped in front of a large stone out cropping.

"It is here but only Harry can enter, and break the curse. Look for the light Harry."

Harry stepped towards the large Stone and slipped through just the same, as he would do entering platform 9 3/4. As he walked deeper into the cavern he noticed stalactites And stalagmites of varying colors lined and sometimes almost blocked the path. It was overgrown with a moss and mushrooms of a type he had never seen. He lit his wand just enough to see, as he was looking for a light.

He came upon an almost clear crystal, with a man encased in it. He had a long grey beard and seemed to sleep. A light emanated from his forehead and shown through only the crack in the crystal. Harry laid his right palm against the crystal for a better look. The crystal began to dissolve into the floor. Harry watched in awe as the old man was slowly released from his prison of magical crystal and took a deep breath and sat down.

He turned to Harry and looked him up and down. "Strange Garb you wear my son, not the armor of A Knight." Harry actually laughed.

"Sir what day do you think this is?"

The old man looked at Harry for a moment. "By the kings reckoning it should be the

tenth day of February in the year 812.

Harry looked at the old man in shock. "Sir, this is the fifteenth day of November in the year 1991, you have been asleep a very long time."

"By all the gods!" Merlin said. "The stygian Prophecy, you and I are the ones." He said with a look of horror and contemplation at the same time. Harry just waited for more.

"Father and son, born in different time.

One of the old

One of the new

Separated by a thousand years

Combat the great evil

The strongest of wizards

The old trains the new

And removes the taint upon his soul

Together they stand

The old will fall

The new will prevail

A new age will rise from the ashes of old

And what was will be again


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

Merlin asked many things of Harry's life, and for once Harry didn't hold back. He told him everything. It seemed they were there for hours when Harry came to the sudden realization the others were waiting.

Harry looked at the Old man; he still hadn't even asked his name. "Sir, There are people waiting outside, I'm sure they are worried by now. We should head out."

Merlin Looked at him and waved his right hand. "Not to worry my son, now one more thing before we go meet your friends."

Merlin brought out his staff, And cast a spell over Harry and he glowed golden except for his forehead Which had a black tinge to it. Merlin placed the tip of his staff against Harry's scar. The pain that ran through Harry was excruciating. Then it was gone, it was as if a weight Harry didn't know he was carrying was lifted from him. He felt his Magic sing in his veins. He looked at Merlin with an awe so complete that it scared him.

"What did you DO?" asked Harry.

Merlin Looked at the boy. "You my son had a piece of an evil soul that had attached it self to you. I removed it. It was using your Magic to survive. I also removed the bindings on your magical core and your mind. With those bindings You were not able to learn as well as you should. We may go meet those that await us now."

Harry was amazed at what happened in so short a time. "What is your Name Sir, if I may ask?"

"Why it is Merlin Emery's Of course."

Standing by the Lake as Harry disappeared into a solid stone the others waited. Hermione and Kreacher continued to explain everything to Sirius, Time travel, the experiences of their previous lives, How they came to be married at the age of eleven. Kreacher explained he had the memories of all this at the Black family home, and hoped Sirius would approve the changes.

Harry emerged from the Stone with Merlin behind him. He stood before the assembled group with a smile. "Hermione, Sirius, Kreacher, I'd Like you to meet our new teacher…..Merlin Emery's!"

To say they were all with out words was not even close. To even know this man was still alive was beyond any expectations. Hermione was the first to break. "It's an honor to meet you sir." Merlin looked at Hermione. "My dear the honor is mine, young Harry told me of your adventures and that you are the smartest witch of the age, he some how did not tell me of your beauty which is a sight for these old eyes."

Hermione was blushing when he finished. Harry Looked at Merlin. "No Flirting with my wife old man." Merlin laughed. "At my age flirting is all I have left."

Sirius, Harry, And Merlin were laughing while Hermione looked scandalized. Merlin then continued. "From what Harry tells me it has been a very long time since I walked among the people, and I hunger do you think we could find a place to sup and talk. It would seem I have new apprentices."

"Harry has told me of the battles you fought in the future; may I tell you why I found you Foolish in those battles?"

Harry Looked at Merlin. "Foolish?"

Merlin looked back at him. "You fought the same wizards and witches many times unnecessarily. You look at all killing as murder.

Killing in battle is not murder it is survival. If you kill in battle, you are fighting the dark and extinguish its minions. The difference is when the battle ends the light mourns all the deaths, while Dark rejoices in your deaths and theirs. We will only rejoice that the battle has finished and we have one, while we honor the victorious dead."

Hermione Looked at him in horror. "You mean is alright to kill?"

Merlin smiled. "To fight a battle once and win, is intelligent and minimizes deaths, To fight it over and over again allows your enemy to gain strength while you diminish your own, if they know you will not kill they know you will eventually stand in fear as you are the last to fight. They know you are to foolish to win, so they play the game knowing they will ultimately win in the end."

While they were talking, Kreacher popped away to the kitchens at Hogwarts and returned with a veritable feast.

Merlin conjured a table chairs and elegant plates with no silverware, and began eating with his hands. Hermione instantly conjured knives forks and spoons, and began to eat as Merlin looked on.

"What are these that you use to eat? I have never seen such before save fore the knife."

Hermione looked at him as if how could you not know until she realized that the utensils they used had not yet been invented in Merlin's time.

Hermione showed there use and gave them over to Merlin. He examined them closely. "Such simplicity" Said Merlin. "And yet to make large kitchen implements small and to eat with them. I have as much to learn from you as you from me."

"Harry, Now that we have finished our fine meal provided by our friend Kreacher, will you go back to the cave, gather the moss and mushrooms there. We have a potion to brew. You have told me of a scourge created by my ex-wife Morgana. This must be cured, The mushrooms and moss found within the cave only grow there in all the world. They are the elements of the werewolf cure. Also bring samples of the soil so we may grow more."

Harry did as instructed, in side the cave he found three large baskets old and in disrepair. He cast the repairo Charm on them and they reformed. He filled each basket separately and levitated them out of the cave. Then led them all back to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nunc ad Mortem**_

_**End in death Now!**_

(A/N) such-a-cruel-contradiction Is my _**500**__**th**__** Follower Thank you and all the others following my Story. You all inspire me to keep going! **_

When the group arrived back at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was waiting at the entrance. Her stern look brokered no arguments. "Harry, Where have you been all day and who is this?" She pointed at Merlin.

Merlin really was a crafty old letch, it showed in his eyes. "My Dear I am Merlin Emery's, And I happy to make the acquaintance of such a fine witch."

Minerva did find a bit of a blush coming on, but she quashed it. "We shall see." Minerva replied curtly.

Merlin just smiled. "AHH, she's a bit of a feisty one. Looks like waking up will be fun."

Minerva was intrigued. "Waking up?"

Harry chimed in. "It seems some one cursed him and encased him in a crystal until his heir came to find him. When I entered the cave, I saw him in the crystal when I placed my hand on the crystal it dissolved and he woke up thinking it was the year 812. As his Heir, he has apprenticed Hermione, Sirius, and me."

Merlin then talked. "I understand they have a friend that is a werewolf?"

Minerva Looked at Harry wondering what he was thinking then replied. "Mr. Lupin is a werewolf, and a good friend to all of us."

Merlin Looked at Minerva. "Dear lady, would you lead us to your potions laboratory we have much work to do. We must make the potion to lift Morgana's Curse."

Professor McGonagall led the group to the dungeons and opened the door to Snape's domain.

Of course, Snape was trying to have none of it. "Professor I will not have my class room defiled by some one that is clearl…." Merlin with a wave of a finger had silenced Snape.

Merlin then cast the same spell on Snape he had cast on Harry in the cave. Snape's entire aura was a sickly Green, except his left arm that was a black as coal. Then Merlin Spoke to Snape. "My lad whose mark do you willingly carry on your arm?"

Snape brought his Occlumency Shields up as strong as possible, but they were like butter in the sun on a ninety-degree day to Merlin. Snape writhed under Merlin's Gaze. The old wizard rifled through Snape's memories and found his was completely unrepentant of his crimes. He had taken student females from other houses than Slytherin and raped them mercilessly then obliviated them in his detentions, to take his mark he had raped and murdered a witch in front of a group of revelers and his master. Merlin had never experienced such debauchery, the man held no honor at all. When Merlin finished looking through Snape's mind He brought his wand to bear on filth that stood lay on the floor before him. With out a word A light left from Snape's Chest and Flew into Harry. Harry passed out as Did Snape.

Minerva Looked at Merlin. "What did you just do?"

Merlin Smiled. "I removed this things magical ability and gave it to Mister Potter."

Minerva Looked scandalized. "And why pray tell would you do such a thing?"

Merlin looked into Minerva's eyes and shared some of Snape's memories with her. When they finished the look of absolute loathing on Minerva's face was so evident Snape realized even the dark lord had never inspired the amount of fear he felt at that moment. The spell that hit him made sure his manhood would never again have any use.

Minerva then turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger…Um I mean Mrs. Potter would you please call the Aurors to come pick up this filth! I want him out of my school!"

With out a word Hermione did as she was asked and minutes later, the Aurors arrived picked up Snape and left. As Snape was dragged from the room his last words were. "The Dark Lord will avenge ME!"

Harry turned to him with a smile. "Not this time _**Snivelius!**_"

They then got to work. Merlin was a marvelous teacher, he thoroughly explained each step and why it was done the way it was, then walked them through it. When they were finished, all the potions were perfect. Minerva Had contacted Remus and he was on the way to the castle and would arrive in an hour.

Harry was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing Remus again. Minerva didn't tell Remus what she wanted only that he was needed immediately.

When he arrived, he was ushered to the infirmary with out a word. Sirius, Harry and Hermione were waiting with Madame Pomfrey, and Merlin. They instructed Remus to lay down and they strapped him in with Dragon hide straps.

With no explanation, he was given the potion.

Remus body began straining against the bonds that held him. He was changing to the wolf and back repeatedly. After half an hour it stopped, and Remus fell into a deep sleep.

It was three days before Remus Finally awoke. He was thirsty and had a massive hunger. Sirius was sleeping in a chair by his bedside with Harry on the bed next to him, Hermione completely intertwined with Harry.

As Remus sat up he felt different some how, it was then he looked out the window the light of the full moon shinning down him. It was the first time he'd seen it since he was five. He looked at the orb in the sky in total awe as he looked at his hands. They remained his hands, there was no agony of the transformation, The happiness that radiated from him was like unto the light of the sun. He could not remember ever feeling so happy or content.

Sirius woke up as Remus was just staring at his hands. "Good feeling isn't it?"

Remus jerked his head in the direction of Sirius. "What feeling is that?"

Sirius smiled with that Marauder grin. "Being the first werewolf cured!"

Remus was beyond speechless, He looked at the moon with an understanding, they could help so many more, and life would improve for hundreds of others that dealt with a disease that made them monsters to their own families. This would change the world for so many that were attacked as children and had a normal life stolen from them.

While this was happening, Merlin and Minerva were discussing the lack of teachers in the school. With the loss of Dumbledore, Quirrell and Snape she found herself severely short handed. With out knowing it the three she needed were in the castle. Merlin would take over potions, Lupin DADA, and Sirius transfiguration. The school would be in good hands.


End file.
